


mental breaker

by Orchibi



Category: Block B
Genre: AU, Gen, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchibi/pseuds/Orchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys go on a short (or long, depends on whom you ask) road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mental breaker

**Author's Note:**

> written for a summer exchange, originally posted on livejournal.  
>  ~~also, written after a long (too long) of no writing at all and in a middle of a fucking war (i am an active soldier) so it might not be the best~~

“Shotgun!” Kyung yells, ignoring the way Jaehyo snickers knowingly at him, and runs towards the car- only to realize the doors are locked as he pulls on one of them. “What the…?” he turns around.

Minhyuk lifts his hand, shaking the keys. “My car,” he says with a shrug, “Yukwon’s shotgun.”

Kyung grumbles under his breath while Jaehyo’s snickering becomes loud laughter, and Yukwon just taps his shoulder before he moves him one door down so he could get in.

They all slide in the car after this, with Taeil and Jaehyo in the middle row and the three youngest in the back row- Jihoon squished between Kyung and Jiho, even though he is the tallest (longest) out of all seven boys.

“Everyone’s good?” Yukwon asks as Minhyuk climbs into his seat, and when they all chorus a few variations of ‘yes’ together, Minhyuk starts the car.

☢

“Are we there yet?” Jihoon asks for the nth time and this time it’s Kyung’s turn to laugh as Jaehyo sighs loudly.

“When we’d get there, you’d know,” Jaehyo all but growls and Taeil actually has to pet his leg to get him to relax.

The youngest snicker silently, sharing an amused look, and Jihoon counts a few more seconds on his fingers before asking, again, “are we there yet?”

“NO!” Jaehyo yells, waving his hands, “Minhyuk, stop the goddamn car, I’m going to beat some sense into him--” he adds and starts undoing his seat belt.

Minhyuk ignores him as the back row laughs, and both Taeil and Yukwon scold Jaehyo for being stupid.

The laughter dies after a while, and Jiho pokes Jihoon’s ribs as he clears his throat, “Hey, Jaehyo hyung,” he whispers, inching forward in his seat, “are we there yet?”

He gets a growl in response before Jaehyo turns around in his seat, trying to catch the younger in the cramped space.

Minhyuk suddenly brakes and turns around to glare at them all. It’s enough for Jaehyo to turn around and put his seat belt back on, and Minhyuk waits for another moment before turning back to the road and driving again.

Jiho keeps his eyes on Jihoon, knows the guy doesn’t know when to stop- and he’s not disappointed (well, he kinda is) when the younger opens his mouth again- so he slaps his hand on his mouth and tells him in a hushed voice, “Minhyuk will drop you off here and you’ll have to walk there” which is enough to scare him into silence.

Except there is also Kyung, who sometimes thinks he is funny, so when Jihoon straightens up and says nothing, tries his own line- “How long till we get there?”

Yukwon throws a balled up piece of paper at him, hitting him square in the head.

No one dares talking after that.

☢

Minhyuk pulls into a gas station’s parking lot, and Jaehyo’s not missing a second before he’s out, almost kissing the ground.

“It was only two hours.” Yukwon says, one brow lifted up.

“And a half!” Jaehyo scowls, before turning around, easily locating the closest restrooms and all but running to there.

"We can leave him here!" Jihoon peeps from behind Taeil who swats him lightly.

"Don't be mean" he says, "it's his family's beach house, after all."

Jihoon sighs and Minhyuk laughs, and it doesn’t take long before the group decides to go and look around and come back in fifteen.

Taeil pulls Jihoon and Yukwon with him to the nearest convenience store, buying enough snacks for the way to and back from the beach house, knowing well that they wouldn’t last an hour with all of them, while Minhyuk lets Kyung and Jiho drag him into random stores in search for anything that catches their eyes.

When they all get back, Minhyuk gives Yukwon his car keys, shoving cheap earplugs in his ears as he climbs into the passenger seat. Yukwon stares after him in confusion until he catches sight of Jiho and his heavy-looking shopping bag and he’s too afraid to ask.

They all take seats differently this time, still waiting for Jaehyo to get back.

Yukwon takes his place behind the wheel, shooting Minhyuk a sympathetic look as Jiho takes the seat behind him in the middle row, cradling the bag to his chest as Kyung snickers in the seat next to him. Jihoon and Taeil take the last row, leaving just enough place between them for the last person missing.

Jaehyo comes few minutes after they are all seated, grumbling about the too-long line he had to wait at and the horrible, disgusting smell he had to endure.

No one pays him any mind, though, as Yukwon just urges him to get in the car and starts driving the moment he’s buckled up.

☢

Jiho waits until they’re on the highway before pulling out the small ukelele he bought out of the bag, Kyung immediately starting to laugh as he lightly strums the strings and tunes them.

Jaehyo straightens in his place, face paling quickly. “Oh my god, Jiho- PLEASE DON’T-” he says-yells, but the younger ignores him completely as he coughs a few times before starting-

“Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety nine bottles of beer…” he smiles at Kyung knowingly as he joins him, ”Take one down, pass it around, ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall!”

They laugh for a few moments before continuing, and by the time they reach ninety five, the whole car except for the pouting Jaehyo and the snoring-ear-plugged-Minhyuk has joined the singing.

“I take back my invitation,” Jaehyo tries to say above the singing, but they pay him no mind and continue singing, so he tries again and again until Jihoon pokes him in the ribs.

“Relax, hyung!” and throws his arm around him, pulling him closer as he sings right into his ear. Jaehyo tries to shake him off, but by the time they reached fifty he gives up and joins them too.

☢

After singing the one hundredth bottles of milk version Jiho and Kyung lull into a comfortable nap, and Jaehyo is just about to join them when he suddenly hears a crunching sound from next to him and startles awake. “What the hell?”

“‘m hungry” Jihoon mumbles from next to him with his mouth full and offers him his bag of chips.

Jaehyo shoves him closer to the window, “you’re waking me up” he growls and turns to Taeil who lets him sleep on his shoulder.

He falls asleep listening to Jihoon eat as silently as he can and Taeil stroking his hair lightly.

☢

He wakes up to Jihoon shaking his arm, mumbling “we’re here, we’re here!” excitedly, Jiho and Kyung already stretching their limbs outside while Yukwon shakes Minhyuk away much more gently than Jihoon woke him.

He turns to Taeil, not so surprised to see the shorter guy smiling at him. “My arm fell asleep” he tells him and Jaehyo straightens immediately, smiling apologetically as he rubs it for a moment.

Jihoon coughs and Jaehyo unbuckles quickly, pulling himself out on sluggish legs.

“I don’t want to leave here, like, ever!” Kyung yells as he gets out.

“You haven’t been to the house yet,” Jiho rolls his eyes, ”maybe it’s old and smelly?”

“I don’t care!” Kyung yells back as he swirls around, trying to throw sand on Jiho, only to have it fly back at his face, “I’ll live on the beach” he splutters after a moment, trying to get the sand out.

They all laugh as Jaehyo adds, “Good, cause we don’t have enough beds so you might have to sleep outside.”

Kyung gawks and Jaehyo shrugs.

“Just wait for the ride back!” he calls after a moment.

“We’ll leave you here!” they all call back.


End file.
